Camelot quest series
The Camelot quest series is a series of quests centering around the Knights of the Round Table, and their adventures in RuneScape. The characters of this quest series are RuneScape versions of the persons in the British legends of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. Storyline Merlin's Crystal King Arthur, the legendary king of the Knights of the Round Table who lives in the castle of Camelot, will ask the player to join the Knights. He tells the player that to join, a quest must be completed to prove the player's worth. King Arthur tells that his friend and mentor, the wizard Merlin, has been trapped in a crystal by Morgan Le Faye, an enemy of King Arthur. The King needs the player to get him out of the crystal. The player must gather information from the knights in Camelot. After some suggestions, the player is told to infiltrate the Keep Le Faye, where Morgan Le Faye lives. The player needs to find a way into the Keep Le Faye, go to the top of the keep and try to kill Morgan's son. Just before he is killed, Morgan will come out and beg the player not to kill her son. She will tell how to free Merlin if her son is not killed. The player agrees, and it is learnt that bat bones, a black candle and the sword Excalibur are needed. The player must get these items and learn a magic incantation to free Merlin from the crystal. Once that is done, King Arthur will reward the player with Knightship in the Knights of the Round Table. Holy Grail At the start of this quest, King Arthur will tell the player about the holy grail, a magical object hidden somewhere far away. After the player offers to find it, Merlin will tell the player to speak to 'Someone on a Holy Island' and to Sir Galahad. With the 'Holy Island' Entrana is meant. On Entrana, the High Priest will tell that the Holy Grail is no longer there. After that a strange old crone will appear and tell that the Fisher King is in trouble. To get to his realm, the player needs to find 6 mysterious statues scattered across the lands and a magic whistle. The player must go to Sir Galahad. He will give them a Holy Table Napkin. In Draynor Manor the magic whistle is found with the help of the napkin. After that, the player needs to go to the peninsula north-west of Brimhaven on Karamja (where the six mysterious statues all point to). When the player blows the magic whistle, they are teleported to the Fisher Realm. Its fields look barren, the plants and trees have died. Once a Black Knight Titan who guards the way into to realm is killed with Excalibur, the player can go into the nearby castle. There they will meet the Fisher King. He is sick and wants to see his son Percival, a Knight of the Round Table, once more. King Arthur, back in Camelot, will tell that he does not know where Percival is, but he has a Magic gold feather that can help the player to find out where he is. The feather points to Goblin Village, where the goblins who kidnapped Percival have taken him to. Percival is found in Goblin Village. The player must talk to him and give him a magic whistle. Sir Percival then teleports to the Fisher King's Realm. Now the player must also return to the Realm. Upon arrival, it is found the land has been restored. The Fisher King gives the holy grail to the player and gives the throne to his son Percival. Once the holy grail is brought back to King Arthur, the quest is completed. King's Ransom King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table have disappeared. The members of the Sinclair family, who lived in Sinclair Mansion close to Camelot, also disappeared at the same time. The player agrees to investigate this. Several clues are found in conversations with various persons, and also some items are discovered which vaguely point to the abductor. Anna Sinclair, from the Murder Mystery quest, might know where the Sinclairs, King Arthur and the Knights are, but first she needs the player's help to win her case in the Seers' Village courthouse. She is held there and will receive a guilty verdict in the Sinclair case from Murder Mystery, unless the player helps her. After the player chooses to do so and wins the court case, Anna will lead the player into a trap. Apparently, the Sinclairs have left their house to teamed up with Morgan Le Faye and the Black Knights. Their plan is to destroy King Arthur and reclaim Camelot. Morgan has also stolen the holy grail. The player will be thrown into an underground jail cell and meet the imprisoned Knights, who will tell that King Arthur has been turned into a granite statue and taken away by the Black Knights. The player needs to free Merlin and the knights from the jail cell, and they will emerge on the ground floor of Keep Le Faye. The player must get the holy grail from the top floor, and rescue King Arthur with the help of Wizard Cromperty from the Black Knights' Fortress. Once the player and King Arthur return to Camelot, the Sinclairs and Morgan are driven out and the quest is completed. Personalities * King Arthur * Merlin * Morgan Le Faye * The Knights of the Round Table * Anna Sinclair Main Locations The quests mostly take place in these areas: * Camelot * Keep Le Faye Note: this list is very short. Many more locations are used in this quest series, but these locations are the most important ones. Current Rewards for Series * 9 quest points Experience * 5,000 Magic experience * 11,000 Prayer experience * 48,300 Defence experience * 5,000 experience in a chosen skill level 50 or higher Items * Excalibur * Hair clip New Locations * Access to Keep Le Faye * Access to the Fisher Realm Other * The ability to use the fairy ring code BJR to teleport to the Fisher Realm * The ability to buy the Arthur portrait and place it in the Quest Hall of a Player-owned house * The ability to do the Knight Waves Training Grounds miniquest for further rewards *The ability to use the Chivalry and Piety prayers* Category:Quests